1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to polysubstituted indan-1-ol compounds and their physiologically acceptable salts and physiologically functional derivatives for the prophylaxis or treatment of obesity.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 97/20806 discloses cyclopentyl-substituted indan-1-ol derivatives as antiinflammatory substances.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides compounds which can be used for reducing weight in mammals and which are suitable for preventing and treating obesity. The instant compounds have a therapeutically utilizable anorectic action.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention also provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising an effective amount of a compound of formula I. The pharmaceutical composition may also comprise one or more active compounds suitable for reducing weight or for the treatment of obesity. The instant composition may also comprise one or more compounds suitable for treatment of other disorders.
In another preferred embodiment, the instant invention provides a method for treating obesity, comprising administering to a subject in need thereof, an effective amount of a compound according to formula I.
In another preferred embodiment, the instant invention provides a method of reducing weight in a mammal, comprising administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of formula I.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects, features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.